Salvation
by TenMari
Summary: When your whole world falls apart, what are you suppose to do? Run and hide or fight for your own freedom? Well some of use are willing to fight and we aren't low scale peasants. We will fight. Follow four survivors in they're journey for survival...
1. Past, Present, No Future l

A/N: So my friend and I made an account that we're sharing. Most of the stories that are going on here are going to be made from the RPGs that we write and lucky me gets to type out in story form and edit Chapter 1 and 2 aren't original parts to the RPG that we made so sorry if they don't make complete sense when you read them but they will fall into place later on in the story.

I do not own Midori or Fugaku! I stole the names from Naruto, which I do not own either! I also do not own the songs I suggested. I do own this story though along with my friend!

Ok so I already have a problem, fanfiction won't let me put you tube infront of the .com's so if you do want to listen to them, remember to put it infront of the link.

Song suggestions:

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride - .com/watch?v=KtNYA4pAGjI&feature=search

If I Die Young by The Band Perry - .com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM&p=E21A710214C74E59&index=1

Breaking the Habit - .com/watch?v=vEFVY9pV1Mg

Salvation

Chapter 1: Past, Present, No Future I

Hikuu was walking along side Rika who was telling a story. He looked towards her, thinking about how things used to be, how they weren't meant to be… He frowned.

"Hikuu are you okay?" Rika asked concerned stopping in the middle of the story.

"Yes… I just don't think your story's going to have a good ending" He laughed putting on a fake smile.

"Oh you watch" Rika pointed her finger to his nose. "It will and you're going to like it!" She turned around and continued to walk while continuing the story thinking about other things while she recited the story word for word.

Unfortunately Hikuu's thoughts weren't all there. He was thinking about his past, and how much he wished he could go back in time and fix things… Fix the world being broken. Fix his family. And fix Rika…

{Flashback}

[The day before Hikuu's 8th birthday…]

"You can't catch me! Nah na nah na na nahhhh!" Hikuu laughed running away from the young girl, a year younger then himself.

"Hikuu! Slow down! You're way faster then me and it's unfair!" The young girl complained.

"Don't be such a complainer Rika and have some fun!" He smiled turning around to face her in a wrestling stance.

"You're on!" Rika shouted jumping towards Hikuu and making him fall to the ground.

The two rolled around laughing and playing, each one yelling at the other about their advantages and disadvantages. In the end, Rika had Hikuu pinned to the ground. Her foot was on the back of his head with his face on the grass. "That's what you get for challenging a girl!" She laughed getting off of Hikuu.

"I'll show you one day…" Hikuu mumbled to himself.

"Hikuu! Rika! It's time to come in now, it's getting late. And Hikuu, your father wants to speak to you… So hurry up and get washed up!" Midori, Hikuu's mother called.

The two kids walked in, looks of sadness on their faces. "But mom… I was so" Hikuu was cut off.

"Not winning? Hikuu stop kidding yourself I had you pinned and you know it!" Rika stuck her tongue out towards him.

"You two… It's time to wash up and eat then Hikuu you can go talk with your father and Rika you can help me with dishes." Midori said.

"Yes!" Hikuu cheered.

"Nooooo" Rika complained.

"Rika please don't complain… You should look forward to your parents coming home today. They probably miss you" Midori replied turning around and grabbing the warm food that needed to be placed on the table.

Rika shuddered as dark thoughts came over her, thoughts not even Hikuu knew about.

"Come on Rika!" Hikuu said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Mom made burgers and fries tonight which are my favourite and you're wasting time!" He grabbed Rika's hand and dragged her to the bathroom; he would say a little "hurry up" once in a while but nothing else as he watched Rika wash her hands. The two walked back to the table and took their place, Rika sitting in the guest chair.

Midori, her husband, Hikuu and Rika ate silently. As supper finished Rika gathered up the dishes along with Midori and went and washed dishes. Hikuu followed his dad into his study; Hikuu looked around interested in what he'd see. He'd never been in it before. When he looked around he saw swords, work papers and medical tools everywhere. Scared he turned around facing his dad and sat quietly in a chair.

"Hikuu… As you know, you are mine and you mother's pride and joy. But, you must leave. Tomorrow. You will never grow up to become a Hater if you do not learn how to hate or feed off that hate and become stronger." Hikuu's father stared him in the eyes intensely.

"Dad? What are you talking about? What do you mean by Haters? Please dad!" Hikuu forced himself to hold in his tears. He didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with Rika and his family. He closed his eyes tightly wishing it was all a dream, when he opened his eyes he was still in the same place, his face saddened.

"You will see tonight and once in another years time. What it means to be a Hater. Make me proud my son." Hikuu's father replied.

That was the last thing Hikuu remembered of the night, the world going completely black and fear covering every inch of his skin.

After dishes Rika was sent home. It was about 9:00 pm and it was already dark. Dragging her heels, she walked home slowly, trying to avoid what was coming next. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. All the lights were off, the whole house quiet. Rika looked at the drive way again seeing her parents' car. 'Where are they?' Rika thought jumping at every little noise.

"One, two Momma's coming for you…" Rika heard the echo through her empty house. Her heart started to pound faster as she continued to walk through the house.

"Three, four better lock your door…" Rika heard a door slam and lock.

"Five, six grub your cru fix…" Rika started to shake. Her parents had never done this to her before. Maybe beaten her but never scare her to death.

"Seven, eight gonna stay up late…" Rika felt someone or something breath on her neck, chills ran up her spine. As soon as the chills came Rika ran, she ran straight for her room shutting and locking the door behind her. She pulled her bed out of the way to find a hidden door she had kept for moments like this. She gently, but shakily lowered herself into the hole and moved her bed to its original place as quietly as possible. Rika dug around in the hole with a shaky hand looking for the disposable cell phone she kept for emergency purposes. When she found it she heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway. She quickly dialled Hikuu's personal phone he had in his room.

"Hello?" Came his groggy voice, he was clearly sleeping.

"Hikuu! Help! I need you!"Rika stopped hearing the door slam open. She whispered, "I need you Hikuu, please!" And she started to sob into the phone. Rika heard the bed move from over top of her. Or to put it a little more harshly, it was thrown through the side of the house. Rika dropped the phone, her eyes going wide at the site of her mom and dad.

"Nine, Ten never sleep again…" Her mother finished, a loud shriek erupted from both her parents deformed mouths. The two adults jumped at Rika after she screamed a loud shriek. She quickly rolled away from the two and raced downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Hikuu raced to they're bedroom to see no one there. He ran to his dad's office to see no one there either. Desperately he looked around for a good weapon. He picked out a huge bow and raced towards Rika 's house, hoping he wouldn't be to late.

Rika ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"I think we have enough data. Don't you think?" A female voice which sounded oddly like Midori asked.

"I think we do Midori." Two long whips came out of the darkness in front of Rika to wrap around her parents necks, keeping them in place.

"M..mi..midori-san?" Rika asked quietly, tear stains noticeable on her cheeks. She walked towars the two figures outlined in black.

"You screwed up our info you dumb girl!" Hikuu's father's hand came across her cheek. His rings cut into her face leaving a long gash.

"Please.. She's only 7. Why don't we take her to the factory. She'll make a wonderful little lab rat, don't you think?" Midori whispered to her husband.

Rika looked at the two of them while holding her cheek and backing up. She didn't want to be a lab rat, or go with her monsters for parents. She wanted to be with Hikuu, safe playing in his back yard.

"Come on we don't have all night!" Fugaku hissed, pulling Rika's parents out of the door by the neck. "Or you'll have a whip around yours to..." He threatened darkly.

By the time Hikuu got to her house it was already to late. The house was destroyed and set on fire. A message was tapped to their mailbox written in his mother's neat handwriting saying:

_Despise us. Loath us until the day you die. And give up on Rika, she's as good as dead from here on out as our test subject. We'll come to you when we need you…_

_Love you, Mom_

Hikuu read the note and then crumpled it up. He was going to find Rika and save her, and then he was going to kill his ex-parents.

[7 years later…]

The land was barren, no one was left, only a few handfuls here and there. He now understood what his dad had meant about being a Hater. He would never become one of those monsters. Ever. He kept on walking, following the directions on the map to where this factory was supposedly supposed to be. He came over a sand hill, seeing a huge power plant factory. His face brightened, thinking about Rika.

Finally! He was going to save Rika and kill Midori and Fugaku. Hikuu walked towards the factory, one of his massive arrows in his hand ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

By the time Hikuu got to the main control room he has already killed 40 guards and was still working on trying to shut off the system. Madly he struck his sword like arrow into the control panel. A timer popped up on the screen, not knowing what it was for Hikuu tried to stop it. When he couldn't he ran out of the room. He had 10 minutes to find Rika and the others and get them out before whatever the timer was for happens.

He raced through the factory, killing people who got in his way. Near the back of the factory he found two doors. One said 'Mutations' the other said 'Testers'. Hoping Rika would still be alive and not be a monster was all Hikuu hoped. He walked through the 'Testers' door to find white cells all lined up in a huge white room. No one was around so Hikuu put his arrow back in its rightful pouch. He walked down the white cells, looking threw the small glass window at the people who were being tested. Hikuu walked down the rows of cells, opening each one to let the patient escape. Around cell #658 Hikuu found Rika. He unlocked it and rushed in giving her a hug. Her face was void of any emotion, any soul.

"Come on Rika! We have to go!"Hikuu grabbed her hand to pull her out of the cell. Like a mad woman Rika thrashed fighting back against Hikuu. "Rika! I won't hurt you but we have to go!" Hikuu tried ushering her out of her cell. She continued to thrash around. In desperation, Hikuu pinned her to the ground and stared her in the eyes.

Rika didn't know who was touching her, but she wouldn't come out of the cell again. She shook uncontrollably and fought back. She soon felt herself being pinned to the ground and looked at her assailant. For a moment the picture didn't click with her thoughts. Rika thought really hard trying to match the face to a memory she had. 'He was the one from her dreams! Hikuu?' And as she said the name it clicked. The first thing she did was slap him across the face, and then hug him while crying, tears staining his shirt.

"Rika we have to go!" Hikuu repeated one more time desperately.

"Get off me" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of food and water. She tried to stand up but was unable to because of her lack of nutrition.

Hikuu bent down for her to get on his back for a piggy back ride. Once she got on he looked at his watch seeing 8 minutes had passed. He quickly undid the other 42 cells not looking to see if someone was in it or not and raced to the exit. As soon as they stepped one foot outside the building exploded, sending the 2 flying. They landed on the ground a few feet away from where they were originally standing. They heard the screams of the people who didn't make it out pierce their ears. Suddenly Hikuu clenched his stomach. He looked to see Rika in the same pain. It felt like someone was ripping everything in his body out and putting it through a paper shredder while he could still feel it. Because of the immense pain, Hikuu passed out. The last thing he saw was Rika looking back at him while coughing out blood.

Hikuu woke up to a gorgeous sunrise. His body ached everywhere and felt lighter, as if he could float around on clouds without breaking them. He looked over to where Rika was supposed to be and didn't see her anywhere. He looked around the empty grounds to see her praying at the door of the now exploded factory. Quietly Hikuu walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Rika grabbed a piece of metal and flung it behind her hoping to make connection with something.

"What do you think you're doing woman?" Hikuu looked at the sharp piece of metal that barely missed him.

"Sorry." Rika said quietly going back to silently praying.

"Soooo whatcha doing?"

"Praying for all the good people who lost their lives here stupid. So would you please leave me alone?" Rika turned to glare at him.

"Sorry. No can do! I lost you once and I'm not losing you again." Hikuu said in a matter of fact voice. "Plus we have to go."

"Where"

"The Santuary."

"What exactly is that?" Rika raised her thin eyebrow.

"I've only heard about it. But after the infection spread and the war began, people who wanted nothing to do with it went and built what they call the 'Sanctuary'. And that's where we're headed. And a cool name I heard people calling us who search for it is the 'Seekers' which sounds cool!" Hikuu grinned like an idiot.

"So we're going because you think it sounds 'cool'?" Rika used quotation marks at the word cool.

"Pretty much!" Hikuu grinned and grabbed her hand pulling Rika to her feet and marching off. 'This is going to be great!' He thought.

[4 years later…]

Hikuu and Rika had traveled to a deserted town. Sand, old houses and broken wood was the sight that stood before the two.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rika questioned Hikuu.

"Positive." He confirmed walking farther into the town and looking around.

The two walked towards the outskirts of town to have lunch just in case there was someone in hiding in the small town they had not seen. Rika dug through her back pack for food while Hikuu started a small fire, just big enough to cook a small meal on. When Rika found some chicken she turned around towards the fire, preparing the meal for the two…

* * *

Cliff hanger! The second chapter is out too. I just corrected it, I did not type any of it out, so if the way it's written styles are way different it's because someone, who was not me, typed it.

Lots of 3 TenMari


	2. Past, Present, No Future ll

I've never been one for an introduction but if I had to start somewhere I would start with the future it's somewhat of a better memory for me then my past. Too many things have happened to me back then that it's hard to remember it all… but that's why I'm here. To let go of my past and start a new life out here where I can forgot my problems and let life take me to where it wants me...

"Aika! Where have you been you were suppose to be here almost 30 minutes ago do you know how worried we were?" 14 year old Aika strolled through the front door not fazed at all at the way her parents were treating her... This was normal they treated her like any parent should but once the drugs kicked in they weren't given the privilege to be called her parents.

Aika walked up the stairs to her room ignoring her parents completely, as she neared the top she caught sight of her brother waiting at his door leaning against the door frame.

"How many shots?" Aika spoke not a change in tempo in her voice.

"13..." Sora spoke looking at Aika an unspoken apology shared between the two of them as Aika walked into her room slamming the door behind her.

Aika moved in a silent manner to her bed and sat placing her bag underneath, hiding it from view. She would need it for later especially if things were to go as planned tonight. She sprawled out on her bed waiting for the inevitable to happen. When her parents walked through that door she would go back to the one place where they couldn't reach her, the depths of her mind where she lived with a happy family and loved her parents, where she was late from her friends and her mother would wrap her in her embrace sobbing and scolding her for being late and meaning it... But you had to face reality one way or another and that wasn't hers to face. She opened her eyes to see the door opening.

Sora lay on his bed. He tried to block out all the sounds around him especially the sounds of Aika moaning in her room. Every night was like this and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't have the strength to stand up to his parents neither did he have the guts to run away with her. Aika stood up to it though and that he was jealous of especially since he couldn't. She would defy them in any way possible, she would slam her door or have parties when they left and not bother to hide the fact. She always paid for it though in either abuse or rape... it all depended on how much liquor was in there system that night.

Sora rolled onto his stomach grabbing the pillow under him and placing it over his ears trying to block out the moans and screams from the other room...

Aika opened her eyes, the room was dark and the only source of light was the thin strip streaming out from under her door... she turned her head to stare at it only to moan in pain as she rested her cheek on the pillow. She lifted herself up to look at the damage... she pushed herself into a sitting position then pushed herself to her feet and gingerly walked towards the mirror next to the door. Once there she stopped.

Her face was black and blue. A black eye was forming on her right eye and a bite mark was visible just under her left ear. She looked closer to see blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. She tried to blink it away but it didn't help; it only helped make it worse by spreading the blood throughout her eye. She lowered her head letting her bangs cover her eyes. She didn't want to know how much worse it was. She pushed away from the mirror and started towards the door, she cupped her ear listening for any signs of movement. Hearing none she walked back to her bed and grabbed the bag she had stored under it and slung it over her shoulder wincing a bit. She placed a letter on her pillow addressed to her parents then left her room to find her brother leaning next to her door. She stared at him for a quick second before walking down the stairs her brother right behind her.

"What do you want?" Aika questioned turning on him.

"I'm coming with you..." Sora replied no signs of giving up evident in his words.

"Fine but you need to know I'm never coming back... Never." Aika turned around and stepped through the doors not waiting for an answer.

"I know Aika, that's why I want to leave." Sora whispered as he followed Aika out the door, into the cold frigged air waiting for them.

They were finally free...

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone do what I've done  
I missed life  
I missed the colours of the world  
Can anyone go where I am

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

Aika

...

Aika looked to the land before her soldiers lay everywhere. Some dead and some alive, but that wasn't what she cared about. She stepped over every angled body to the large object in her way. This object held more purpose then one would think with its large staff and pointed tip. But this was a Scythe and a Scythe was Aika's weapon of choice. She picked it up by the staff seemingly not fazed by the weight but much rather enjoyed it. She lifted it into the air and twisted it around and around letting the rising sun glint off its smooth surface. A silent stir of dirt behind her notified her of the movement from her brother.

"Sora. You have what you want?" Aika tilted her head back to look to her brother the question following out of her lips. Sora stood there the sun catching the small glint of blonde in his hair. He lifted the two Katanas in his hands then threw them up a quick ways and soon caught them in his grasp once more.

He looked to Aika and smiled "I've got the perfect weapon right here!" He pushed them into the holsters on his sides and walked up to Aika. They then both started off into the woods once more.

Aika swung her Scythe in a large arc motion towards the oncoming enemy. As it made impact with a man's skull she threw him to the ground by swinging her weapon towards her right. As he fell from the blade her Scythe collided with another enemy. But her glory was soon to be quenched when a cloth was draped over her mouth. A faint scent hit her nose and she understood 'sleeping gas!' As she slowly floated to the ground in a flurry of weapons she caught the distant sight of Sora being pulled away. His eyes closed.

Aika opened her eyes to rest upon a white door not knowing what was on the other side she shrunk further into the depths of the room. A small bell rung and her door opened. She sat there staring at it with hatred incapable for a normal person. A small man walked through the door. He leaned down in front of her and studied her. She lashed out at him with her useless nails only to make contact with a small electrical barrier. She quickly pulled her hand back and clenched it at her side.

"What do you want with me?" Aika couldn't hold it in anymore she needed answers.

"What I need you for is none of your business. That is for me to know and for you to find out. Now get up we have work to do." The man finally spoke but his words didn't hold the meaning Aika was hoping for.

"No. I'm not going anywhere not until I know what you need me for!" Aika replied with a spit at his face but the liquid only managed to reach the barrier then hit the ground with a soft splat. Her eyes never left the man's not once for she was afraid that if her eyes moved a bit she'd miss something important something that might get her out of here.

"Yes. You will come with me, you have no choice." The man spoke, not a change visible change in his voice. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Aika staggered for her footing. It had felt like so long since she had stood like this. He pulled her forward and Aika struggled behind screaming and biting the whole way there. Once the man stopped Aika stopped herself she looked around her to see white. White floors, white ceilings, and white beds. She was then moving again and found herself strapped to a bed. Shackles were placed around her arms and legs only to be lifted from the bed in her fight to get out. Soon a leather band was placed over her abdomen stopping her struggle. As Aika fought back against the bands a needle was placed in her arm. Stopping her movement instantly she looked to her arm where the nurse had injected a strange liquid into her veins.

Then the pain began. It was so unbearable that not only was she unable to speak she was unable to move. All she could do was lay in place. A numbness running through her blood and into her muscles. She whimpered and closed her eyes.

Sora looked at his surroundings as he was dragged from his cell into a small white room, inside he saw beds and a tray full of used needles and needles that waited for their chance to be used. His eyes scanned the beds and all words caught in his throat as the sight of Aika fully hit him. He screamed and kicked fighting his way to Aika's side. He sunk to his knees and pulled the wires from her body, only to feel no pulse. The nurses and doctors pulled him from her body and a small beat of a heart caught his attention.

Sora opened his eyes for the second time that day to find the room flickering from red to white and back again. His sense finally adjusted and he could hear the faint sound of an alarm blaring in the distance. He turned his head left and right and finally rested on Aika. She seemed to be struggling with wires and bands. Finally they were off and she was at his side, pulling leather and metal off his body. As she slowed down he noticed he could move his arms and legs again. Lifting his arm he rested his hand on her cheek. She sobbed quietly and placed her hand on top of his only to pull it away and lift him to his feet pulling him out the door and into the halls.

Aika looked down the narrow hall only to rest on an open door. As she pulled Sora forward a distant sobbing caught her attention she looked behind her to see a couple on the ground. One hugging the other in a tight embrace as the other pulled them to their feet. She quickly turned away and raced to the door pulling Sora with her in the process. As they neared the door a small thought occurred to her that they would be free again. She ran harder and flew through the door only to hear the distant sound of an explosion getting closer to her she looked back to see the flames reaching towards them, only for them to fly through the air in a sudden pressure of air. As Aika rolled over to her stomach the same pain from before over took her and the only words she could get out were.

"We were too late." And her world went black.

Aika opened her eyes to feel a heavy weight on her back. She rolled onto her back only to cry out in pain as two lumps pushed themselves into her body. She bolted up into a sitting position and turned around to find nothing on the ground but in the movement her body made she had caught a glimpse of black fly with her body. She attentively raised her hand to her shoulder feeling nothing she let in slowly move down her back only to rest on a shaft about 5 inches in diameter and reaching out of her back in an unknown length. But the weird part about it was the texture it felt like a bird. Feathers slipped through her fingers as she pulled the object towards her. As the object came into sight she gasped. They were wings, attached to her back. She left it go and it flew back to its original position on her back. Looking around her she caught sight of a piece of metal lying on the ground. She crawled to it and stood up in front of it. She could barely make out her reflection but it was enough to see the wings sprouting out of her back. She looked so surreal. So monstrous that she cringed back in fright. Unintentionally she wrapped her wings around her body.

It's been 4 years since that day... the day that their lives changed. The radiation had changed them creating them into these things. When the Radiation hit the earth no one lived. The world ceased to exist and they were all that was left but that's what they thought.

Aika looked up from her spot on the ground to land softy in a flurry of feathers atop a small cliff, before her stood a small town. It seemed deserted but to her nothing was deserted she scanned the area both mentally and physically. Then a sudden presence in her mind stopped her and she grinned.

* * *

I did not write this, I wrote the first chapter :) I'm just the editor. I don't know what song she used, I'll ask and post it at the start of the 3rd chapter. Comment :) Tell me who has the better chapter (MINE NOT HERS! Jk) or if it's a tie that's cool that's cool.

P.S Please don't send in ideas about what should happen, my friend and I already have it all written down, but not all of it. So when it comes time I'll tell you when to send ideas but until then please please please don't!

Lots of 3 TenMari


End file.
